In some instances, it may prove useful to output media content and other information in a “bulk” fashion. That is, a computer monitor, television, smartphone display, etc. displays images, text, and so forth in an essentially continuous and uniform fashion. So long as such a device is on, the device delivers data as that data is sent to the screen.
However, such bulk delivery of content can be problematic. For example, for a head-mounted display, it may be desirable under some circumstances to output at least certain types of data to the central visual field of a person wearing the display, so as to take advantage of the high visual acuity of the wearer's central vision. Yet, there are also circumstances under which outputting data to the wearer's central vision may cause difficulty, such as when a wearer of such a device is walking along a crowded sidewalk; in such case it might prove more advantageous to minimize or prevent obstructions to the wearer's central vision, so that the wearer may safely navigate through their environment.
There is a need for a simple, efficient method and apparatus for selectively and/or interactively presenting content.